All At Once
by loveandmagic9913
Summary: Hanna's losing it. Fights with her parents. Insecurities taking over. A's threats. On top of that everyone forgot her bday. And there's a new sibling duo. The girl is bent on staking her claim on Caleb and the guy can't keep his grubby hands to himself.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything!**

Prologue

The three dark-haired girls couldn't believe the guy in front of them had just said. Aria Montgomery exchanged stunned looks with her friends Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields, then they all turned back to Caleb Rivers, the bad boy and their friend Hanna Marin's sort-of 'friend with benefits.' Hanna had certainly been messed up for the past few days, but what he had just told them didn't make any sense. Here blowing up on him in front of everyone in the front yard wasn't that shocking, considering earlier events, and since she had only blown up on the three girls themselves a few minutes before that, but her saying she was going to be with their friend Alison threw them. Especially since Ali was dead. It didn't matter regardless, Hanna was drunk, depressed, and on the verge of doing something that would push Ali's murder into a small sliver on Rosewood history. They had to find her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything!**

Chapter 1

-three days earlier-

Hanna Marin lay in her bed staring out her window. It was three in the morning and for some reason, she just couldn't sleep. So many thoughts ran through her head. Caleb Rivers, the bad boy of Rosewood who she was letting sleep in her basement. Her kiss with Caleb and how they hadn't actually cemented their relationship status. She was fine with it. Fine with just being friends with benefits, but she couldn't lie to herself that she was afraid he just didn't think she was worth more. If her mom would find out about Caleb staying in the basement. What would happen if her mom found out. If A would tell her mom about Caleb. Hanna was sure she wouldn't be able to handle it if he had to leave. She needed him to stay. But what if he really didn't think she was worth it? Would he just leave her like everyone else had? And just like that her insecurities took over. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes, and she was alone so she was certain she could just let them out. Then a light caught her eye on her nightstand. She blinked back tears and realized it was her cell phone. Her heart dropped to her stomach, she was taken over with fear. Please don't let it be. . .. She lifted her phone and her lips spread into a smile and she had the feeling of butterflies in her stomach as soon as she saw Caleb's name and picture on her screen.

_You asleep?_ The text message was simple. Just two words. But it had said so much more.

_Yeah. Can't sleep. Wanna come up here?_ She hit send and waited for a reply.

_Your mom._ Again just two words.

_Meet me in the kitchen._ As soon as she sent the message she crawled out of bed, knowing he'd do exactly as she requested.

She pulled her purple shorts that were tossed next to her bed and made sure her gray and purple silk cami wasn't crooked before she left the room. Her mom's room was at the end of the hall and the lights were out, but her mom wasn't a heavy sleeper, so any odd sounds would reach her. She slid down the hall, footsteps silent until she reached the stairs. She moved over the steps she knew creaked and stepped off the platform. She padded over to the kitchen and found Caleb standing in the short hall between the basement door and the wall that divided the kitchen and living room. As soon as his dark brown eyes locked on her, he drank in her image shining in the moonlight that cascaded through the windows, just as she did with his image.

His shoulder-length brown hair was messy as though he had been tossing and turning, but it didn't do anything to deter her heart from flipping in her chest as it always did when she saw him. He wore a pair of gray pajama bottoms and a black T-shirt, both were wrinkled and bunched up around the hems. She had never seen him look so disheveled. He never surfaced from the basement without his hair brushed and his clothes, even his pajamas, looking at least somewhat neat. She had a whispering feeling that it was probably to impress her. Their eyes locked and the air surrounding them felt thick with electricity.

"Follow me, exactly." Hanna whispered and grabbed his hand to pull him behind her.

She took the same route back up the stairs and down the hall toward her room. Caleb was careful to follow her every move so as not to give them away and he breathed a silent sigh of relief when they got inside the bedroom and the door was closed. She turned to face him, a smirk planted on her perfectly pouty lips.

"Were you really scared?" She asked, still speaking quietly.

"Yes. If we get caught I'll get sent somewhere else and you'll get in huge trouble." Caleb replied in his own low voice.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "You oughta know that I've snuck out so many times that I'm like a pro."

"Don't you have a trellis outside your window that you can climb down like most girls?" He mocked.

Her dainty smirk stayed in place, but her eyes shined with a daring adventure behind them. "Why use the window when you're good enough to use the front door?"

It was his turn to smirk. He stepped closer and slid his arms around her waist. Her blue eyes shined as he lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was meant to be sweet and simple, but as soon as their lips touched a white hot fired burned through them. Hanna's lips parted and their tongues met. The passionate kiss left them breathless, and neither one was willing to move from where they stood. Finally, as if being near him quelled her fears and insecurities, sleep pressed on the back of Hanna's eyelids and she rested her head against Caleb's chest. He watched in quiet adoration as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I should get back down to the basement so you can get some sleep." He muttered.

Hanna's heart sped and she slid her arms around his waist so she could hold him still. She felt like a little child clinging to that moment where she begged her parents to let her sleep with the light on. "Don't go. Stay. Please."

The softness of her voice made his heart ache. He gazed down at the sleepy blonde that was clinging to him as though he were the only thing keeping her from falling off a cliff. And then he realized . . . maybe he was. They didn't know a lot about each other, but he knew enough to know that she was fragile. She may be strong and witty and beautiful and fearless, but she still had her moments where she fell apart. He'd only been welcomed in one of those moments, but something told him no one else had ever really been welcome in any of those moments. Whether she had her weak moments because of the death of her old best friend, Alison DiLaurentis, or because of her father abandoning her, or just some other secrets she kept bottled up inside; Caleb didn't know. But he felt privileged enough to know that she trusted him enough to let him in one of those oh so forbidden moments. And now looking down at her. Her golden hair glowing in the moonlight and her perfect pale skin looking ever so delicate. She wasn't looking at him, but he could see the desperation in her eyes. And he knew he couldn't leave her. But. . ..

"What about your mom?" He hated asking the question, but it needed to be asked.

"I'll lock the door." She whispered. "Just . . . please . . . don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."

Caleb ran a hand up her back and tangled it in her hair while he placed a small kiss on top of her head and then rested his cheek against his kiss. "Okay, I won't leave you. I promise."

Hanna gave a small squeeze around his waist and then let him go. She looked up into his eyes, and only then did Caleb see the single tear that had slipped from her eye and rested on her cheek. Something serious was hurting her, but he wouldn't press her. He would just be there for her and if she wanted to tell him than she would tell him on her own. He moved his hands to cup her face and wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb. Then the two shared a single intimate kiss that spoke a million different things in a simple sweet gesture to the both of them.

A smile crept onto Hanna's lips as she pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Thanks."

She turned and locked the door and Caleb took that as his cue to climb into the bed. Hanna padded her way over to the other side of the bed but froze when she saw the look Caleb was giving her.

"What?"

Caleb smiled. The way the moonlight wrapped around her from the angle she was standing made her look almost ethereal. Like she was a goddess or not even real. Maybe a figment of his imagination. And my god did he want her to be real. He knew he had just held her, but looking at her now, he was wondering if he wasn't going insane because certainly there was no way someone so perfect and beautiful and amazing and delicate could really exist. When her voice broke through his thoughts he could feel his heart leap at the realization that she was real and actually there with him.

"Caleb. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you just look so beautiful." He wanted to say more, but he couldn't find the right words. The words that would describe her perfectly and make her realize that he wanted to be more than what they were. More than just friends who kiss on occasion. More than the 'It' girl and the bad boy. And more than the girl who lived on the surface while he had to hide in the basement. He wanted her. And only her. But he couldn't find the right words to tell her. But for now, it seemed to be enough.

Another honest smile was on Hanna's lips as she slid under the blankets and cuddled up next to Caleb. She rested her head on his chest and murmured something that wasn't quite understandable, but he didn't bother to ask her to repeat it for she had already slipped off into sleep.

Caleb wrapped one arm around her waist while resting the other on the soft blonde hair that caressed her cheek. He pressed another kiss to the top of her head and whispered a simple, "Goodnight Princess," into the night. Within a few minutes he found himself drifting off to a deep sleep, filled with dreams of the golden haired princess who had saved him from another hard six months in the foster system.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! HALEB FOREVER!**

As soon as Hanna's eyes opened just a sliver of the way her cell phone let out a ping, the warning noise of a message from an unknown number. Her heart lept to her throat and she had the automatic reaction to slide away from the nightstand, only to be met with the warmth of another body. Despite the sickening feeling rising in her stomach, she couldn't help but smile. Caleb had stayed with her the whole night. She remembered falling asleep with her head on his chest, but during the night they must've shifted because now they lay side by side with his hand resting on her hip on top of the blankets. As if sensing her need for comfort even though he was still asleep, his hand slid around her waist and pulled her closer to him, nestling his face in her hair.

She could've stayed like that forever. Her whole body was filled with a rich sweetness that brought on thoughts of cocoa by the fireplace in the middle of a frosty winter or laying in a field surrounded by green, yellow, and white hues near the beginning of spring while the flowers bloom and the scent of honeysuckle filled the air. Hanna could just close her eyes and lie there in his arms. Her mind pushed out thoughts of unknown numbers and what power others had over her and instead focused on the fact that every curve of her body seemed to fit with Caleb's own body like a puzzle and how it seemed unholy to move and break that perfect puzzle.

Hanna's hopes were crushed and Caleb's sound sleep was disrupted when a knock sounded on the other side of Hanna's bedroom door.

"Hanna, are you up? I think you slept through your alarm. You're going to be late for school." Ashley Marin, Hanna's mom, called from behind the locked door.

Hanna sat up and cast a frightened glance to Caleb, not for being late for school but for Caleb's safety. "Thanks Mom. I'm up now. I think I forgot to set it last night."

It was a lie. Hanna had set it; she knew she had. But for some reason it never went off. That wasn't so much of a pressing matter as the one at hand though.

"Okay, Sweetie. I tried to come in and wake you, but your door is locked." The confusion in Ms. Marin's voice was obvious.

Hanna and Caleb both breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, sorry about that. I had a bad dream and got up to get a glass of water in the middle of the night. I must've locked the door without thinking when I came back in."

"Okay, well come down for breakfast. I need to talk to you about something." Footsteps echoed in the hall as Hanna's mom moved away from the door and went down stairs.

"That was close." Hanna muttered to Caleb just before tossing the blankets off her legs.

Before she could climb out of the bed he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back towards him.

"Not close enough." Caleb smirked and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Honestly. The best night of sleep I've ever gotten." Hanna confessed once she pulled away.

"Same here. Apparently, so good that we slept through your alarm. And don't lie to me and tell me you didn't set it, because I know you did. Remember, we just got done making out up here when you remembered to set it." He narrowed his eyes at her.

A smirk crossed her own lips. "I know. I wasn't going to lie to you, and you know that. I think you just wanted an excuse to mention us making out up here on my bed."

"I didn't say anything about it being on your bed." He retorted.

Her amused expression turned to one of worry as she glanced at her alarm clock. It didn't even have the light showing that the alarm had ever been turned on and that it was just on snooze. "It's weird though. I've never slept through my alarm before."

"Don't worry. It was probably just my awesome company that had you so relaxed." He clearly hadn't noticed that there was anything wrong or different with the clock, but than again he was too busy noticing how sexy Hanna looked when she just woke up.

"I'm positive it was." She smiled, hoping it would keep him from catching onto her fear, and leaned over to place a soft and gentle kiss against his lips.

This time when she pulled back she climbed out of bed and grabbed the pink lace bra that lay in the floor and quickly put it on under her top with her back to Caleb and then grabbed her cell phone off the table before making a dash for the door. She paused and turned back in time to see the adorable confused look on his face. "Wait in here for me. If you hear anyone coming, hide in the back of my closet."

After she was out the door, Caleb sighed and fell back into the pillows, relishing in the sweet smell of coconut as the lingering scent of her shampoo wafted up into the air around him. He groaned from the desire rising in him. "God, that girl is going to be the death of me."

Once out in the hall, Hanna took the initiative to open her one unread message. As soon as she opened it, she regretted it. Tears started forming in her eyes and it took every ounce of self-control she had not to throw her phone into the wall and watch it smash into a million pieces. She stared down at the message in utter despair. It was a picture of Caleb and her asleep in her bed, cuddled together, her head on his chest. And underneath was a message.

**Happy Birthday Hanna,**

**Do exactly as I say today and by the end of the day, instead of giving your mom this picture, I'll give it to you. Along with another present that I have in store for you.**

**- - A**

Hanna swallowed back the tears and exited out of the message. She held her head up high and tried to focus on the fact that it was in fact her seventeenth birthday, and despite the fact that A was going to try to ruin it she could still be excited. She hadn't told Caleb because, well didn't actually see the point. He didn't have the money to buy her anything, and she didn't really want anything from him other than himself. Plus, she had secretly worried that it would make her seem self-centered in his eyes. She didn't exactly have plans because she didn't have the money to through a huge birthday bash like she had for her sixteenth birthday, and she didn't really want to make her mom feel obligated to do anything huge for her. On that thought, Hanna remembered that her mom had wanted to talk and tucked her cell phone into the waistband of her shorts and made her way to the kitchen.

"What did you need to talk about?" Hanna questioned as soon as she saw her mom.

Ms. Marin was bustling about the kitchen, in search of her keys. "Um . . . your father called last night and wants you to have dinner with him and the other two tonight. He said something about a birthday dinner."

"Really?" Hanna tried to squelch the hopeful flutters in her stomach. "Okay."

"He said he'd be here around seven to pick you up." Ms. Marin looked up from where she stood by the fridge. "Do you see my keys?"

"Yeah, they're in the fruit dish." Hanna pointed to the bowl that was stacked with bananas and a few oranges and apples on the island counter.

"Thanks." Ms. Marin snatched up the keys and gathered her other items in her hands before turning back to her daughter. "Now, I know your last dinner with your father and those two didn't go so well, but try to be happy about it. He is your father. And he's trying to make an effort again."

"Okay Mom." Hanna forced a smile to her lips.

"Well I've got to go." She pressed a kiss to Hanna's forehead. "Bye. I love you."

"Love you too." Hanna forced back the hurt that she felt from her mom not acknowledging her birthday and waited for the front door to close and her mom's car to leave the driveway before she dashed back up the stairs and to her bedroom.

Caleb sat on the edge of the bed when Hanna closed the door behind her. The look on her face was something between a deer in the headlights and hopefulness. He hated that what he said next brought on a look of complete terror.

"Princess, why is there a wrapped box over there?" He pointed to a rectangular box that was leaned up against the closet door. It was neatly wrapped in mint green paper and tied on top of it was a sheer blue ribbon.

Hanna didn't want to look at what he was pointing to. She knew A had been in her room while they were sleeping. That must've been why the alarm was turned off. But no, she didn't want to think that A would leave a present out in the open for someone else to notice. How didn't she notice it before? She shook the question from her head before it could gather more momentum and forced herself to face the so-called 'gift' so Caleb wouldn't think she'd gone dumb since she was just standing there staring at him with a horrified look on her face. With it's mint green paper and sheer blue bow, it should've looked non-threatening, but to Hanna it looked like it was sent from the devil.

"Uh . . . I don't know." She managed to finally answer the question she left hanging in the air and slowly moved toward the box as though it were a rabid wolf. "My mom just told me I'm supposed to have dinner with my dad and his new family tonight so maybe it's a gift from her since she knew I would have a hard time with it. She probably just left it in here last night when I was out with Aria and Spence after mine and your make out sesh and I guess I just didn't notice it before."

"Dinner with your dad?" Caleb bought into her story.

She hated herself for lying to him, but she had no choice, plus it wasn't entirely false. "Yeah, and his new wife and perfect new daughter that he replaced me with."

"Are you gonna be okay to go?" He asked. He was wracked with concern; Hanna never spoke of her father or his new family, so he knew it was a topic she wasn't comfortable with, like he was with his own parental situation.

"I'm not sure. But I don't really have a choice on the matter." Hanna was surprised that she was able to carry a conversation when she was grasping the mint wrapped box in her hands.

She tore the small white card from the blue ribbon and read it.

**Wear this. You have a big day today. It will come in handy. –A**

Hanna untied the ribbon and unwrapped the box, sliding the lid off to find a dress. It was pale blue with thin straps and white lace overlaying the top of the corset-style bodice and the three-layered tiers; the top was low-cut in a sweetheart neckline, and the bottom would definitely show a lot of leg. If she didn't know any better she'd think that A was just a guy who wanted to get his rocks off by watching her prance around in such a revealing dress, but she'd worn outfits that were almost as revealing, granted not at school unless it was a dance but hey, you do what you have to in order to protect the ones you love. She stopped herself. Did she really just think that? Love? She looked to Caleb from the corner of her eye and caught the worried expression on his face, but she didn't say anything. She was too busy contemplating what she thought. Was she attracted to Caleb? Yes. Did she have strong feelings for him? Yes. Was he important to her? Yes. Would she try to protect him at all costs? Obviously yes. But did she love him? She couldn't give herself a positive yes on that question, but she couldn't say no either. How was she supposed to know if she loved him when she didn't even know what love felt like? She sat the box on her white chair in the sitting area of her room and turned to face Caleb. The two locked eyes and the same thoughts forced their way into their head.

What was love? Was it going to a Homecoming together and getting flowers and chocolate for Valentine's Day? Or was it playing witty lines off of each other without getting offended and laughing at the same jokes and having a silent understanding of one another and staying when the other needed some comfort and finding the other so comforting that your quality of sleep is boosted just by laying next to them?

Another type of fear filled Hanna's body. She felt like her throat was going to close up and like she was about to sweat. She forced the thoughts of love out of her mind and looked back to the dress and then glanced back to him. "I . . . I think we should get ready for school so we're not late. We need to stop and pick up Aria and Mike on the way, their dad had to leave for work early this morning."

Caleb nodded, trying to push his own thoughts of love to the back of his mind, and left the room to get his stuff from the basement so he could take a shower and brush his teeth.

Hanna pulled on the dress and made sure all the eyelet hooks were secure before she slid on a pair of black strappy high heeled boots with ties up the front and a white pearl necklace with varying lengths and a white silk bow tied where all the strands came together on the side. She pinned one side of her blonde hair back and fixed her hair into cascading curls. She did her makeup with black eyeliner and mascara, champagne colored eyeshadow, and pale pink lip gloss. She sat her black leather jacket and black leather and studded purse outside her bedroom door and moved down the hallway where Caleb was brushing his teeth in her bathroom.

As soon as Caleb saw Hanna, he dropped his toothbrush in the sink and his mouth fell open. He looked her over in shock and lust. "Holy shit!"

"What?" Hanna laughed.

"You . . . look . . ." He let his words drift off as he pulled her in from the hallway and wrapped around his waist, pushing her against the counter and pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss deepened and became more passionate as their earlier emotions rose. Finally Hanna pulled away and smiled. "I would ask for clarification on that, but I'm not sure we'd actually make it to school today."

Caleb smirked. "As much as I enjoy that dress, are you sure you should wear that? If my reaction is any indication of what the rest of your day is going to be like-"

Another laugh escaped her lips. "Caleb, are you serious? You can't be jealous of other guys checking me out. We're not even official."

That hurt, but she was right. "I know, I just don't want any of them to get the wrong idea."

She laughed again and turned to walk away. "You're so crazy."

Caleb laughed and bit his lip, checking out Hanna's legs as she walked away just before turning to finish brushing his teeth. Once he was done he found Hanna in the kitchen waiting for him.

Hanna lead the way out the door and to her car but she stopped when the familiar ping of a message from an unknown number sounded from her jacket pocket. She sighed and pulled her cell phone out, careful to hold it so Caleb couldn't see what the text said.

**An added demand. Don't tell anyone, not even the other three Liars, anything or else I'll send the pic to your mom and I'll be sure that you and scruffy never see each other again. Got it? - - A**

Hanna gulped and looked around her yard and then glanced at Caleb. He was watching her quietly, noticing the change in her demeanor.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh . . . nothing." She forced a smile to her lips and put her phone back in her pocket.

Caleb didn't believer her, but let it go and reluctantly climbed in the passenger's seat of the car anyways. The two stayed silent as Hanna drove to Aria's house. But their minds were both filled with frantic worries for each other.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and a special thanks to Tami for her ideas and help. I meant to post this last night but I went insane from watching the Canadian promo for next weeks episode last night on youtube. It made me terrified for HALEB & I couldn't think of anything else. So, regardless of what happens next week or any other episode, this story won't be affected. Again . . . HALEB FOREVER!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** You asked for it and here it is! Updating twice today! (You know going back to that supply and demand that Caleb told Hanna about in their first episode together.) I'm going to work on the next chapter but I'm not going to promise that I'll post it today because I don't make promises I can't keep. So I'll try to update ASAP. I hope you love this chapter just as much as the last few, and I appreciate the love you're showing me in all of your reviews. It brings a smile to my face every time I read a new review. ****Thanks for everything! (Oh also, to answer a question from Gaara-l0ve and that everyone else might've wondered about. When Hanna said the gift was probably brought there by her mom, I meant to suggest that it was earlier in the previous day and that Hanna never noticed it because she left to hangout with Aria before her mom got home – after her and Caleb were making out in her room. I'll try to correct it later. I didn't mean to leave it out. Thanks Gaara-l0ve for pointing it out though, I can't stand leaving things out in my stories. So I wasn't offended.) And again thank you Tami for your help! :-)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything!**

Hanna parked the car outside of Aria's house and glanced over at Caleb; the expression on his perfect face to her he was lost in his thoughts so she didn't say anything, lest she disrupt something important. She looked past him and toward the front door of the Montgomery Home, well "Part One of the Montgomery Home" as she secretly referred to it as. Aria may be Hanna's best friend but she could never fully shake the jealousy she had of her close relationship with both her parents despite them being somewhat split up. She only said somewhat because of the night her and Aria witnessed them all over each other in the library, it was the same night they found out that Caleb was crashing in the school, the night before he moved into her basement. Hanna forced back a frustrated groan as she pushed thoughts of her and Caleb's complicated relationship to the edge of her mind, because let's face it, she didn't have the will or the want to push him out of her mind completely. Her frosty blue eyes darted back to Caleb. Still lost in thought.

"I'll be right back. I won't take long." Hanna muttered to her love interest. Wait no, he was not her love interest. She refused to think that. In a movie or a show they would be called opposites. He would only be called her love interest if it was definite, and it wasn't definite. Was it?

She shook her head and shut the car door and made her way up the Montgomery's walkway. From experience she knew the door wasn't locked and that Aria would tell her how needless it was for knocking or ringing the doorbell so Hanna let herself in and called out Aria's name.

"I'm up here!" Aria's voice called back down.

Hanna smiled and darted up the stairs and into Aria's bedroom doorway. Aria was pulling stuff out from under her bed and tossing them to the other side of the room. The odd sight brought a giggle to Hanna's lips. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a pair of shoes that go with this outfit." Aria replied as she sent a pair of purple Converse high tops that she hadn't worn since she was in seventh grade, flying across the room and into the closet.

Hanna laughed while her friend climbed halfway under the bed to grab something that was out of her reach. "What about your black riding boots?"

Aria looked up at her with a pair of tan furry boots clutched in her hands and a surprised look on her face. "Great idea Han! Thank you! Now, where are they?"

"Under your desk." Hanna pointed over to Aria's antique wooden desk.

"Thanks." Aria dropped her fuzzy boots to the floor and rushed over to her desk and tugged her riding boots on over her dark denim skinny jeans. The rest of her outfit consisted of a purple multi-colored paisley baby doll tank top, purple and gold bangles, and a pearl cluster necklace. When she was done pulling on a brown bomber jacket and tossing her brown leather messenger bag over her shoulder, she turned to Hanna and her eyes practically bulged out of her skull. "Wow Han! Showing a little skin?"

"Well, I got some good feedback on it this morning." Hanna laughed.

"From who? Your mom?" Then her expression changed to one of complete understanding and she almost shrieked when she spoke. "From Caleb?"

"Yeah." Hanna smiled, feeling the blush rise on her cheeks.

"So . . . are you still confused about him?" Aria asked but when she saw her best friend's demur smile she knew something was up. "Oh my god! What happened?"

"We kissed." The blush flushed her neck and her face.

"What? When? Just once? What was it like? Are you two you know, getting serious?" Aria's questions came out in a rambling clutter.

"Calm down. I'll answer your questions later. He's in the car and we're running late. Oh and don't bring this up in front of him." Hanna demanded.

"Okay, but don't short me on the details. I want to know everything." Aria looped her arm through Hanna's and pulled her into the hallway. "Mike, come on. We need to go."

Mike came out of his room and followed the girls downstairs and outside. He waited until they were in the car to make the comment that was brewing in his mind. "So . . . Hanna, is this dress your way of letting the guys know you're officially back on the market?"

"Mike!" Aria scolded and hit her younger brother's arm.

"What?" He asked, oblivious to the two blushing in the front seat.

"Shut up." Aria whispered and gestured to the driver and front passenger.

"What?" Mike still asked in confusion.

"Nothing. Just . . . be quiet." Aria commanded and turned to look out her window.

Mike shrugged and turned away, but he stayed silent, much to the relief of the others in the car.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything!**

Hanna parked the car in her usual spot and grabbed her purse and cell phone from the consol; before anyone else had time to get out of the car, Mike was already sprinting across the parking lot toward a group of his friends. Hanna glanced to her best friend in the backseat. "I guess now that he's back from Iceland he's not really for the brother-sister bonding anymore."

"No he's more into using me to get a ride to school or practice or to talk to a girl. You know like when he used to have that crush on you in seventh grade and you barely noticed him so he tried to get-" The laughter in Aria's voice told Hanna that she wasn't exactly conscious of what she was saying at the moment.

"Aria, can we please not talk about that?" Hanna begged, forcing herself not to look at Caleb.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." She gave her an apologetic look that she was sure Caleb hadn't seen.

"Well, I guess we should get this day over with." Hanna mumbled and got out of her car, the others soon followed. She tried to walk next to Caleb, but Aria caught hold of her arm and pulled her back behind him a few feet. "What are you doing?"

"I know Spence and Em don't really approve, but if you're holding back having a relationship with him because of that than-" Aria started in a hushed whisper.

"What? No, that doesn't have anything to do with it!" Hanna argued in an equally low tone.

"Good because I do approve and I think you two would be good for each other. If you really like him than you should go for it. You only find true love once." Aria eyed her carefully.

"Thanks for the permission Mom, but in case you didn't remember, I just got out of a relationship. Granted it was with a major douche bag, but still I'm not sure if I'm ready for another relationship. And who said anything about 'love?'" Hanna declared, there voices still hushed, hoping Caleb wouldn't hear.

"Well it's just the way you look at Caleb and he looks at you and you guys are so comfortable around each other, you know unless Mike is there to make some awkward comment. It's obvious you two have-" Aria attempted to explain.

"You do know I can hear you right?" Caleb called back to them.

The girls' froze and flushed the color of a fresh red Crayola. Hanna shot her best friend an annoyed look and hit her arm with the back of her hand. While Aria let out a short cry of pain and rubbed her now red arm, Hanna quickly caught up with Caleb who slowed his pace as if expecting her to appear by his side. Aria pushed her way around a couple who were holding hands and walking at an excruciatingly slow pace and took her place on the other side of Hanna.

"What did you hear?" Hanna questioned.

"Not much. I just heard your sarcastic remark about her giving you her approval for something and I heard her say my name." He responded without even passing her a glance.

The fact that he didn't look at Hanna bothered her the most. No wonder it frustrated him when she would barely look at him after they took their shower.

"So you didn't hear anything else?" Aria shot a stare demanding an apology toward Hanna, who just rolled her eyes and looked back to Caleb.

"No, but I thought it'd be fun to see Hanna's reaction if I said I did." Caleb confessed.

"I have half a mind just to trip you right here." Hanna quipped.

"Go ahead. I dare you." He glanced down at her and their eyes locked. He smirked, knowing she wouldn't do anything to hurt him outright.

"Don't worry. I will. When you least expect it." Her own smirk played across her lips.

"Is this some weird kind of foreplay you two have going on?" The words were out of Aria's mouth before she could stop them.

Hanna looked at her with shock-filled eyes, but her expression quickly changed to one of mischievousness. "Aria, you know we save that for the privacy of my basement."

Caleb smirked at Hanna's quick wit, but inside he was stunned that someone could pick up on their feelings and how they played those feelings so easily, also he wasn't so sure if it was a good thing that Aria or anyone else know that he was staying in Hanna's basement.

"Well, this is my stop." Aria broke from the group to go to her locker.

"You told her I live in your basement?" Caleb asked once they were a few feet away from Aria.

"Yeah. Spencer and Emily know too." Hanna spoke nonchalantly.

"Why?" He tried not to sound annoyed, but worried he failed when he saw the confused look on Hanna's face.

"Because they're not going to tell anybody. Trust me, they know how to keep secrets. We all have our secrets. Just some of us have more secrets than others." Hanna seemed as though she had drifted off into her own thoughts by the end of statement.

"Miss Marin." Hanna and Caleb's sixth period teacher, Mrs. Graham, a teacher that Hanna had a long negative history with, stopped them.

As usual whenever the two came face-to-face, Hanna's expression turned to a bitter and sarcastic smile. "Yes Mrs. Graham? Did you want me to retract my statement from yesterday's class when I called you a-"

Mrs. Graham narrowed her eyes, warning Hanna not to repeat yesterday's comment and cut her off to start up her scolding on a new topic. "Please cover up. You're in a school, not a brothel."

Hanna turned her head to the side in mock interest. "And you're in real life, not the 90's hit movie_ Jawbreaker_. You may want to update your movie library and find some new material."

"And on that comment, you get an hour of detention after school." Mrs. Graham smiled sweetly and filled out the detention slip on her clipboard.

"I didn't get detention for what I said yesterday." Hanna stared at her as though Mrs. Graham had a volcanic zit were about to explode on her face.

"I was in a better mood then, but if you want I can add an extra day." Mrs. Graham smirked.

Hanna glanced to Caleb and then back to the teacher. "I can't go to detention today. I have dinner with my dad, his prostitute, and her illegitimate daughter."

"You should've thought of that before you came to school in that dress." Mrs. Graham held out the slip of paper for Hanna to take.

"I've worn tops and skirts that have shown this much before." Hanna argued.

"Yes, but you haven't worn them together." The teacher smiled cruelly and walked away after Hanna snatched the paper from her hand. "Oh and Miss Marin. You might want to cover up before even more days are added onto your sentence."

Hanna stuffed the paper in her purse and sighed. "I forgot my jacket in the car, didn't I?"

"Well I don't see it now. So unless you're hiding it under your dress, than yes." Caleb replied.

"Great. Like I really need this today, along with what's looking to be a promising meeting with the warden and his two security guards." Hanna shook her head.

"Here," Caleb pulled off his gray jacket and held it up for her to slide her arms through. "You can borrow my jacket so you won't get in any more trouble. For the dress anyways."

"Thanks." Hanna let him help her in the jacket and felt her heart start to race as his scent wrapped around her. She fought through the awed stupor she was left in and began walking with Caleb toward their lockers once more.

"And look at it this way. You won't be alone in detention because I'm bound to get sentenced there by the end of the day. And I'll save you a seat like I did last time?" Caleb smirked.

Hanna laughed and looked at him suspiciously. "Did you by any chance get yourself sent to detention because you knew I'd be in there?"

"No, of course not. It just mysteriously worked out that way. Like how the only empty desk was next to me." His smirk was still in place though.

"Well you're not going to ditch me in there like you did last time, are you?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ditch you? I didn't ditch you. You're the one that wanted me to stop talking to you." Caleb laughed.

"Yeah, and you didn't." She pointed out.

"But aren't you glad I didn't? If I didn't keep talking to you, we wouldn't have the great relationship we have going now." He protested, humor filling his voice.

"Maybe." Hanna answered his question but refused to say more because she was on the verge of bursting into laughter.

"Besides, if I didn't ditch you. I wouldn't have been able to fix Mrs. Montgomery's car and you wouldn't have owed me and so on and so forth and I wouldn't be camping out next to the furnace in your basement. Which again comes in full circle to our current relationship." He defended.

"So you admit it, you _did_ ditch me," She stated amusedly.

"Didn't you listen to anything else I said?" Caleb shouted in disbelief.

Hanna shrugged as though what they were discussing wasn't really important, when in truth it sounded like the conversation may take a serious turn into discussing where they stood in the relationship. "Yeah, but I don't know what you mean by camping out in my basement because you weren't staying there last night."

"I was too staying there until around three in the morning when you texted me and were all 'Caleb, please come up here and cuddle with me,' and I gave in because I don't like to see a lady suffer." It was obvious that he was exaggerating on the previous night's events.

"Excuse me, you're the one who texted me first. I was content to lay in bed all alone until time to get ready for school. It's sounds to me like _you _were the lady who was suffering." Hanna giggled at his expression.

"Fine, if you want to think of it that way. But next time you're wanting me, I'm just going to say 'no.'" He was lying. There was no way he could ever resist her, but she didn't know that. Did she?

She rolled her eyes. "Oh wow, I guess I'll just have to suffer then, but I don't think you'll be able to say 'no.' I'm too irresistible."

Damn, she was calling him out. "Okay, we'll just have to see."

"What are we playing for?" Hanna locked eyes with him, they were stopped in the hallway, just inches away from Spencer who stood at her own locker next to Hanna's watching the display.

"Who said we're playing?" He asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

That line was like ecstasy to Hanna's ears. Her heartbeat echoed in her head and her pulse raced as if she'd just drank a two-gallon energy drink. If he had closed the distance between them, right there in front of everyone, she would've let him, but she couldn't guarantee that the display would've stayed PG-13. Her mouth was dry and her eyes were focused on his lips. The sounds around them came through to her in garbled tones, as though she were under water and the building and people that decorated their surroundings started to fade. All she had to do was just lean forward and place a kiss on his lips. It wasn't that big of a step. They'd done it a million times in her house. So why did it seem like she would be crossing over a large chasm if she went there now? Was it because there were people watching? No, she didn't care if people saw them together. It was bigger than that. They weren't just talking about shameless flirting or the steps that brought them to where they were. On some hidden level, buried beneath layers of innuendo and witty remarks, they were discussing where they were. What exactly they were doing. If it was what they wanted. If they wanted more. It was a conversation that she had avoided on so many occasions, whether by changing the subject to something less intimidating or just outright kissing him to get him before he could start asking that paralyzing question, and somehow he had worked it in now in a way that wasn't so obvious so she couldn't jump onto something else. Damn, why did he have to be so clever and know how to get her to fall for those things? And in doing that, it just made her lo- No! Not that word! Like! It made her LIKE him even more. (Stupid narrator.) Hanna's breath caught in her throat and she felt like she was being trapped. On one hand she wanted him more than anything in the whole world, well except for her dad to come home and leave robots #1 and #2 to fend for themselves, and on the other hand well she still wanted him a lot, she just wasn't sure if she was ready for another relationship and that part is what had control over her. If she closed the distance between them right now and kissed him in front of everyone that was it. Their relationship would be cemented. But she was too scared. It was a huge risk. He might leave her like everyone else, he was already talking about going to Arizona and she got him to hold off for a little while, but for how long? And if he was found living in her basement, he'd be gone. Their relationship wouldn't even last to make an official breakup. And she just got out of a relationship and broke another guy's heart in the process, wasn't she moving a little fast? And that wasn't counting all the heartbreak she had in her life and she wasn't sure she could take much more. She didn't want to risk turning back to her old ways, and losing someone like Caleb might just send her over that fatal edge. As if the universe sensed Hanna's growing panic, her cell phone let out a familiar ping from inside her purse. Normally she would've become even more terrified, but this was the only time that she'd ever felt thankful for a message from an unknown number.

"Um . . . I've got to take this." Hanna pulled her phone from her purse and rushed over to her locker. Spencer was watching her expectantly just like Emily and Aria, who must've rushed over during the romantic stare down Hanna and Caleb were having. Hanna glanced down at her phone, shielding it from her friends.

**I wonder if Lover Boy will still want you if I let him in on one of your secrets. Want to know which one? Do what I say and that present you'll get will make a little more sense. ****- A**

Hanna shoved her cell phone into Caleb's jacket pocket and glanced behind her just in time to lock eyes with this so called, "Lover Boy" A was referring to. She bit her bottom lip in an endearing smile that Caleb returned just before shutting his locker and walking away.

"What is going on between you two?" Spencer asked, bringing Hanna's gaze away from Caleb's backside and back to the present moment.

"What do you mean?" Hanna questioned innocently.

"They kissed." Aria inserted her answer for them.

"You kissed?" Both Spencer and Emily practically shouted.

"We kissed." Hanna nodded.

"Are you serious?" Spencer seemed more excited by the kiss than either Hanna or Aria expected.

"What are we in Elementary School again?" Hanna quipped.

"We didn't kiss anyone in Elementary School." Emily declared.

"Maybe you didn't kiss anyone in Elementary School, but I-" Hanna started.

"You didn't kiss anyone in Elementary School." Spencer told her.

"Okay, I didn't kiss anyone, but it doesn't matter. Do you guys have to harsh my mojo?" Hanna argued as she grabbed a book and binder from her locker and slammed the door shut.

"Your mojo?" Spencer eyed Hanna like she had grown a second head that was spouting Russian swear words.

"So what was it like?" Emily interrupted.

"Wow, usually it's Aria and Spence pumping me for deets, not you. Anyways, it was . . . I don't know how to describe it. Just perfect. Every time we kiss. It's perfect." Hanna smiled to herself.

"Wait. Every time you kiss? How many times have you kissed?" Spencer prodded.

"And when was the first time?" Aria added.

Hanna sighed. "I lost count of how many times we've kissed. The first time was after we turned that trophy with the rat blood on it into the police. After I went home. He had his stuff on the kitchen table, ready to leave, because I wasn't exactly acting pleasantly toward him because well . . . I kind of jumped in the shower with him to keep my mom from finding out about him."

"What?" Aria yelled.

"And this is the first time we're hearing about any of this?" Spencer questioned, obviously insulted.

"Did anything happen in the shower?" Emily asked.

"No, nothing happened. But I didn't want to tell you guys because you were all against me even being friends with him. I couldn't imagine how you would've freaked out if you found out I'd seen him completely naked and soaking wet and all hot and muscled and- damn." Hanna stopped herself when she noticed her friends giving her looks that said they were about to burst into laughter.

"He looked that good huh?" Spencer asked with a devious grin on her face.

"Spence, don't even go there. Nothing happened. He just sort of caught me checking him out. And anyways, when I realized he was going to leave I knew I had to talk to him about what happened and we kind of ended up kissing and we've been hugging and kissing and making out whenever we get the chance now." Hanna explained.

"So are you two dating?" Emily interrogated.

"No. We're more like friends with benefits but without the sex . . . so far. We haven't really discussed where we stand in the relationship spectrum, but he wants to. That's what that display a few minutes ago was about." Hanna replied.

"Do you want to be more?" Aria furrowed her brows as she carefully observed her best friend.

"Yes, yes, and no." The other girls looked at her like she had just spoken in Japanese, and she realized that they didn't know her on one hand and on the other hand analogy. "Okay, yes I want to be with him. He makes me happy. He's funny. He's gorgeous. He's comforting. He understands me. And there are so many other dimensions that I can't even explain. But I'm holding back and avoiding those conversations because well . . . I'm terrified. I don't know if I can handle being hurt again."

"Well you'll never know if you don't give it a shot." Emily stated.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure that's something I want to risk finding out. Oh and to top it off, I have dinner with the devil and his demons tonight _and_ detention. Not in that exact order of course." Hanna forced a smile.

"Well at least you know you won't be alone." Aria smiled. "Caleb's going to do something so he'll get detention with you."

"That's kind of what he said." Hanna laughed.

"Is that why you have his jacket?" Spencer inquired.

"Yeah, my dress was too revealing for Mrs. Graham's taste." Hanna scoffed. "What man _really_ married her?"

"Han, she's probably still angry about you calling her a-" Spencer started.

"Guys." Emily interrupted and pointed to a girl walking down the hall, headed straight for them. "Who is that?"

"I think she's new here." Spencer answered.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her here before." Aria added.

"She's sure showing a lot of skin." Hanna stated and her friends all glanced at her in the irony of her statement.

It was true though. She was showing just as much, if not more, skin as Hanna, yet she was walking down the hallway freely. She wore a metallic blue corset overlain with black lace and black lace off the shoulder straps, a black flowy micro mini skirt, and black knee high boots. She looked more like she belonged in a, for lack of a better word, brothel than Hanna did, but no one was stopping her and sending her to detention. Hanna, being Hanna, didn't bother to rid the irritated look from her face when the new girl stopped in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Lina. I was going to ask which one of you were the Queen Bitch here, but you look like one of those Barbie dolls I had that I used to shave bald and rips its limbs off because it looked so damn perfect all the time." The girl said, eyes focused on Hanna in a way that anyone could've seen pure awe on the surface but would've seen the true threat if they looked deeper. Hanna was the only one that did.

Hanna fought against the urge to let her mouth drop open and instead narrowed her eyes in response to the challenge that was set in front of her. Before she could say the line forming in her head, her friends decided to speak.

"Where are you from?" Aria asked.

"Las Vegas." Lina smiled brightly.

"That explains the odd clothing choices." Spencer noted.

"Yeah. I want to be a Burlesque dancer when I graduate." Lina kept her smile on her lips. "Anyways, I'm new here. I have a twin brother, Dante, he's around her somewhere, probably talking to the lacrosse coach about playing for the team, but-"

"Oh my brother Mike is on the lacrosse team." Aria shared excitedly.

"That's so cool. Maybe they'll be friends, you know since we just moved here. But I was in the office getting my schedule and a girl I met in there said that Hanna, the school's 'IT' girl and I had the same first two classes and that she'd be happy to show me around." Lina turned back toward Hanna. "You don't mind, do you?"

"I don't-" Hanna started, the answer obviously going in the negative direction.

Lina spread a sweet smile over her lips and slid an arm around Hanna's shoulders and pulled her away from the group. "Oh come on. I don't bite." She cast a winning smile and wave back to Aria, Spencer, and Emily. "It was nice meeting you guys. We'll see you later."

"They do have the same first class as us, you know?" Hanna stated as Lina looped her arm through Hanna's just as Aria had done moments earlier.

"That's cool, but I figured this would give us more time to talk and get to know each other." Lina suddenly dropped the precious act and looked Hanna over as if she were sizing her up.

Hanna kept her own Queen Bee expression on her face, daring Lina to make a wrong move.

"So . . . who's that guy I saw you walking past the office with?" Lina asked.

"That was my friend, Caleb." Hanna answered warily.

"Just friends?" Lina lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Kind of." Hanna was secretly glad that playing the part of Queen Bee was easier for her than dealing with A and the case of Alison's murder so she didn't have to worry about messing up when it came to this new girl.

"Well isn't that his jacket?"

"Yes, he let me borrow it because one of the teachers that has a vendetta against me felt like giving me detention for my dress." Hanna explained, hoping she'd drop the discussion about Caleb.

Lina glanced down at Hanna. "Well I'm not surprised. You look like Bo Peep in the Vegas show _Peepshow_. All your missing is a cane and a gay man to back you up with your singing and you'd have the show."

Hanna narrowed her eyes. "And you're outfit is more tasteful than mine?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying I have the chops to back mine up. No offense of course." Lina played it off innocently enough so that if Hanna snapped back it would look like she was being a bitch.

"Yes actually. Big offense." Hanna declared.

"You're overreacting. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just saying you can't pull off the smoldering sexy look. That's not what Barbie's about. She's more about staying sweet and innocent and empowering young women to become doctors and lawyers and boring things like that. You know, what Rosewood prepares you for, other than the Housewife roll which I'm sure you couldn't pull off either. Housewives are never the Queen Bitch in high school. It would defeat the purpose of our training." Lina answered and then flicked her long black hair over her shoulder, her pale green eyes shinning with dangerous intent. "Anyways, now that we've got that straightened out. Why don't we turn back to that hottie I saw you with? Do you like him?"

"I'm not sure that's any of your business." Hanna stated with a bite.

"On the contrary my dear, it is most certainly my business. See I don't see you with someone like him. You're not the bad boy type. You fit more with someone like my brother. A jock. It's the perfect high school fairy tale. The Princess and The Prince. Barbie and Ken. I mean I see what Caleb sees in you. You've got somewhat of a hot body and no doubt a winning personality that would make Miss America proud, but what else do you have to offer him? No one would even believe you two were together. They'd just think you were playing an evil prank on him, and that's not good for your image as the Squeaky Clean High School Queen. Now I know you've got your group of misfits going, but let's face it you don't have the talent to be Jackie and Hyde." Lina had said everything with such a sweet smile planted on her face that Hanna wasn't even sure if she had heard her correctly. Plus, how did she know to use the reference to the That 70s Show couple she mentally referred to when thinking of Caleb and herself? But when Lina's expression turned into the menacing smile that Hanna knew so well from Alison's arsenal and Lina spoke again, she knew this was real. "Plus I'm sure you don't think you can take me on in a challenge."

Hanna's own eyes turned cold and mimicked Lina's smile with her own better version, which she learned from the once ruling Queen of Rosewood whom was now buried in the cemetery. "No, I don't _think_ I can take you on. I know I can."

"I'm just warning you that you don't want to mess with me." Lina dug her nails into Hanna's wrist, their arms still awkwardly looped together. "I'm not afraid to play dirty."

"Well trust me when I say this, I didn't climb the social ladder by always being nice. I may not be mean all the time, but I didn't make it to where I am only to be knocked down by a Vegas stripper. And I'm not about to go down easy." Hanna kept her evil smirk in place. She knew this was more than just about Caleb. It was over the whole territory of Rosewood, and you couldn't have two Queen Bees in such a small city without having a territorial dispute.

"We'll see about that." Lina spat.

The bell rang and the girls were ushered into class, taking seats right next to each other as though they were best friends who were ready to pass notes back in forth, while truth be told, Hanna would sooner punch Lina in the jaw than trade notes with her. The rest of the students filed into Mr. Fitz' . . . ehm . . . Ezra, as Aria kept bugging Hanna to refer to him as outside of class, but technically they were in his class so shouldn't it count for something? The class was filled with light chatter as they waited for the announcements to come over the intercom. Some whispers still sounded in the background when they started, but it wasn't anything that Hanna could be bothered with.

She listened intently for the moment she was waiting for. The day's lunch menu. The congratulations to the sports that won their meets. The faculty meeting after school in the library. Finally, the birthdays for the day. Hanna listened as the student office assistant listed the birthdays. Emmet Brown. Troy Lakerty. Eugene Whitmore. Then he moved onto the upcoming events for the following day. Hanna's mouth dropped open. She hardly had time to notice that none of her friends even wished her so much as a 'Happy Birthday' but she did notice nonetheless, but she figured they'd hear it over the announcements and tell her then. Apologizing and telling her they'd make up for it by having a sleepover or something, which she'd have to decline from so Caleb wouldn't be caught by her mom. But still . . . now the announcements were even leaving her off the birthday list? The one guarantee that she had since it came from an automatic list the school's computer system made. She'd seen it before when she had to get a ride home from Spencer because her car was in the shop. How could her name not be on that list? Then a haunting ping came from Caleb's jacket.

Hanna tightened her jaw and grabbed her phone from the pocket. As usual, unknown number. She gritted her teeth and opened the message.

**Poor Han, it must suck not being remembered on such an important day.**** –A**

Hanna suppressed the need to be excused and run to the bathroom to make herself feel beautiful and perfect like she used to and slid her phone back in Caleb's jacket pocket. Face forward and a faint smile on her lips, she swallowed back the tears and waited for the next blow to come. She knew it'd be soon, nothing ever happened to her without fully ruining her day. It was only a matter of time, but for the time being she would pretend like her life was perfect. Like she was still fabulous Hanna Marin, because as far as anyone else knew, that's who she still was.

**A/N:**** I hope you like this chapter just as much as you liked the previous ones. I love all the comments I've been getting. You guys are the greatest! And another Thanks to Tami for all her help. Also, I have a request from everyone. In a chapter that is coming up in the future, maybe between Chapter 7 and Chapter 10, there's this really special/sweet moment between Hanna & Caleb. I've already started working on it & even made myself cry (just a warning) but I need two things from you. 1) if you can think of any songs that remind you of either Hanna or Caleb or their relationship together, please send them to me either via PM or in your reviews. Be sure to include the song title and the singer/band and I will look it up on YouTube and listen to it. If I feel like it fits with what I'm going for than I'll use it. There really isn't a limit to the amount of songs I can use, so don't feel like you only have to pick your top three or anything like that. (The songs can range from anything like pop, dancy fun music to slow and sappy or even any kind of rock. I only ask that you don't suggest songs about sex or songs by justin bieber. –I know Hanna Marin/Ashley Benson is a fan of his, but I'm on Caleb's side of that argument, but that's not intended to be offensive to him or his fans. They're all entitled to their taste and I in no way want to make them feel like they're crazy or stupid for liking him. That's not my intention. Just try to pick songs that you think they could both listen to without cringing.) & 2) also in that chapter I have three songs for you to choose from for something important. The song that gets the most votes will be used (it will be used in two places, one perfect/sweet and the other emotional/painful, so be sure to pick which one you think will have the greatest impact in both situations) the songs are You & Me by: Lifehouse, Innocence by: Avril Lavigne, and If You're Not The One by: Daniel Bedingfield. Again either post your vote in a review or send it to me via PM. & as I've said before, the one that receives the most votes is the one I'll use. I can't wait to see what you all choose. I'm so excited. Oh and HALEB FOREVER! & 3 DAYS UNTIL NEW PLL! MORE HALEB! YAY! (In case you're wondering, yes, I'm insane. But only slightly. Like when I talk to the rainbow colored squirrels in my bonnet and sundress. That's a joke & not to be taken seriously. It's a toga and chaps, not a sundress. :-) ****)**


	6. Chapter 5

**{In my world, it is completely appropriate to sing "Eye of the Tiger" while you're writing about your favorite character having her world fall apart.}**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything!**

A sigh escaped Hanna as the bell to end first class sounded. She pulled Caleb's jacket closer around her and slung her purse over her shoulder. Without paying Lina a glance, Hanna grabbed her book and binder and moved up her row and out the door.

"Hey Hanna! Wait up!" Lina's voice sounded behind her.

Hanna bit down on her tongue and paused where she was. Too many people were watching for her to take the offensive. She stayed where she was and pulled her hair out from inside Caleb's jacket and tried to fight the annoyed look from her face.

"You're supposed to show me around school remember?" Lina asked amiably as everyone passed them.

Hanna kept a sweet smile on her lips until everyone was out of ear shot, then she returned to her usual smirk. "I don't remember signing a contract."

"What do you mean?" Lina questioned, a mocking dumbfounded look in her eyes.

"I mean . . . find your own damn way around school." Hanna spun on her heels and made her way to her second class.

Heels clicked on the tiled floor in a quickened pace as Lina rushed to catch up to Hanna. "Oh, come on. You're not serious. You can't shut me out. It would be bad for your image. Everyone would think you're a major bitch. Like that girl who was murdered."

Hanna's eyes widened and she turned her head sharply to look at her challenger, but she didn't stop walking.

"Weren't you friends with her?"

"Leave Ali out of this. It's of none of your concern. How do you know about her anyways?" Hanna looked forward again, but watched her from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, you know . . . it's on the news everywhere. Even heard about it all the way in Vegas." Lina shrugged.

Hanna threw a suspicious glance her way, and mentally noted how Lina mentioned Las Vegas quite a lot in the few conversations they'd had.

"So . . . you used to be the loser of the group right?" Hanna didn't respond so Lina continued. "Well what makes you think you're still not a loser in everyone's eyes?"

"Because I'm not a loser." The words came out in a soft mumble, as though Hanna were trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

"How do you know though? Just because people pretend to like you? Like Caleb, how do you know he's not flirting with you out of pity and just feels sorry for you because he knows what everyone thinks of you and he's just trying to be nice?" Lina spoke so sincerely that the words resounded in Hanna's head.

Lina's earlier statement about Hanna having a somewhat hot body echoed in Hanna's mind. What if she was just that same loser that she used to be? If was possible. Everyone in high school was fake, especially in a town like Rosewood where people made a living off being fake. But she wouldn't have become Homecoming Queen if she was a loser still. And Caleb wouldn't have enlisted her to get him more connections. No, Hanna wasn't a loser. Hanna was the Queen Bee. Rosewood's new "IT" girl. She was fabulous. She was beautiful. All the girls wanted to be her and all the boys wanted to date-

"Hey Hanna." Seth Noran stopped her and let his eyes roam, but not over her, instead over the girl next to her. "Who's your friend?"

An idea popped into Hanna's mind. "Seth, this is Lina. She's new here. Maybe you could take her out for dinner tonight and show her around town."

"Oh I would love to, but I don't want to string you along in a relationship that's not going anywhere. See," Lina turned her gaze to Hanna. "I have my eyes set on someone else."

Hanna's lips hardened and she continued walking once more and listened to the tick of heels as Lina followed her to second period. She may've shot down Hanna's plan, but that didn't mean she was going to win so easily. Hanna suppressed a grumble as Lina sat behind Hanna and kept her pleased grin on her face. It wasn't until the middle of glass that Hanna's cell phone let out a ping. She fished her phone out of Caleb's jacket and opened the new text message.

**Your first assignment: Locker 36. Take the envelope from inside the black binder and take it to the library after lunch and put it between pages 184 and 185 of the collection of Edgar Allen Poe works. Get started ASAP. –A**

Hanna reread the message at least three times before finally closing her phone and putting it back in Caleb's jacket pocket. Shit, she knew that locker. She knew who it belonged to. She should've expected this to be what A would have in store for her. After waiting a few moments Hanna raised her hand.

"Miss Marin?" The teacher nodded.

"Uh . . . may I be excused to go to the restroom?" Hanna spoke calmly as though her heart weren't actually about to jump out of her chest.

"Yeah, just write it out on a piece of paper and I'll sign it."

Hanna tore a piece of paper from her binder and scribbled her name and the word "pass" along with the time on it with her pen. She threw her purse on her shoulder and took her paper up to the teacher and after she signed her name in what could only be described as hieroglyphics, Hanna stuffed the paper in the same pocket as her phone and was out the door. She glanced around her and once she decided the coast was clear, she started toward the designated locker.

36. The numbers loomed in front of her. What was she doing? She couldn't hurt Aria like this again. Not just to protect a guy and herself. If she found out, Aria would never forgive her. Not like she did last time. _Ping._

Hanna pulled her cell phone out and opened the message. Refusing to let her fear shake her.

**You really think I'd **_**just**_** tell your secret to your Knight in Tattered Beanie? You don't know me that well at all. I'm hurt. If I just tell your Knight, he'd keep it to himself, then there'd be no fun in watching you fall off your pedestal. –A**

Again, she shoved her phone in back in the jacket pocket and closed her eyes in frustration. There was no telling which secret A was going to spill. A was right that Caleb wouldn't tell, but A _would_ tell. Just to ruin her. To have her mom taken away. To watch her have to say good-bye to Caleb when they're both stuck in the foster system again since there wasn't a chance that her father would take her. Or to make her suffer by Caleb being stuck in the system again and Hanna being forced to live with her father and his dogs. Hanna sighed and reluctantly spun the dial on Aria's locker.

Quickly, before she could stop herself, Hanna looked around and bit down on her lip. No one was around. Well no one that she could see anyways. Grabbing the black binder from inside the locker, she flipped open the binder and immediately saw the white envelope A wanted her to take. Sliding it out and shoving it into her purse, Hanna closed the binder and the locker back, spinning the dial and walking coolly away. Once she was back inside the classroom she crumpled up her hall pass and threw it in the trash and took her seat. She had no idea what she'd just taken from Aria, but it didn't matter. She hated herself for it. If Aria found out, their friendship would be over. That alone was enough to bring Hanna to tears, but she fought through the urge to cry and went on with her classwork.

Hanna didn't even get halfway done with her work by the time the bell to end her second glass rang. She packed up her stuff once again, but this time waited patiently for Lina to gather her stuff and follow Hanna out the door. Once they were out in the hallway Lina looked around as though she were distracted.

"I've got to go to my locker. I'll meet you at yours in a little bit." Lina didn't even look at Hanna as she spoke, nor did she spare her a glance as she walked away.

Hanna shrugged and went to her own locker. Spencer and Caleb were already at their lockers nearby, and as soon as she opened her own locker Aria and Emily appeared just as they did earlier in the day.

"Where's Lina?" Aria asked.

Hanna glanced up, trying to avoid eye contact with the friend she had just betrayed for the second time. "Oh. . . uh. . . she's-"

"Hanna!" The quick tap of heels sounded through the halls as Lina ran up to the group of girls. "There you are! Why did you leave me back there?"

"What? I didn't- You told me-" Hanna stuttered, catching the astonished looks from both her friends and her crush, who was now moving closer to her group. Why couldn't he just leave? He didn't need to be near Lina! She would mess everything up!

"I asked you to wait for me outside the classroom so I could catch up and when I got out there, you were gone! What did I do?" Lina was acting genuinely hurt.

"Lina, I didn't-" Hanna tried once more.

"You said you would show me around school. Was it because of that Barbie comment I made earlier this morning? I didn't mean anything by it. It was a compliment because of how beautiful you are." Lina's cheeks were actually red as if she were blushing.

Hanna felt the tears burning her eyes. This was not happening. She was _not_ going to make her look bad in front of her friends. She was _not_ going to make Caleb think she was just a snobby bitch like other Rosewood girls. She couldn't. Caleb wouldn't think that, would he? But Hanna didn't have the strength to look at him to see if he believed her or not. She was trying so hard not to cry, and she knew that if she looked at him and saw that he didn't believe Hanna wasn't like those other Rosewood girls. If she saw the disgust and annoyance and hate there instead of the caring and understanding in his eyes, she wouldn't be able to keep her control. She would lose it and end up crying right in the middle of the hallway. And she, Hanna Marin, did not make scenes by crying in the hall!

"Look, I get it. You don't like me. I don't know why, but I understand. I'll just find someone else to show me to Aria mom's class." Lina frowned.

"I'll take you there. I have her next anyways." The only male voice of the group offered.

Hanna's heart plummeted. Caleb was really going to take Lina to her next class? A class Hanna didn't have and none of the other girls did either. That meant they'd be alone. Her jaw set firmly and she clenched her fists together as she watched Lina and Caleb walk away. Lina tossed a haughty look over her shoulder in Hanna's direction and then turned back to Caleb, lightly touching his arm as she spoke. If Hanna's icy glare could kill, Lina would've dropped dead in a matter of seconds. Instead she slammed her locker door shut and started in the opposite direction for her and Emily's third period class. She was going to take the long way so she could avoid seeing Lina and Caleb together.

"Come on, Em. We should get to class." Hanna suggested.

Emily exchanged worried glances with Aria and Spencer and caught up with Hanna, calling back to their friends. "We'll see you at lunch."

**A/N: ****Thanks again for all the awesome reviews I've been getting! I can't thank you enough! ****And thanks again to Tami, my Australian Sister, for all your help! You're epic! ( See what I did? Lol.) And everyone else keep sending in your song suggestions and your votes for the important song. I haven't reached that chapter yet, but I will let you know when I'm closing the votes and submissions. Also, another thing, I know I've been getting a ton of awesome reviews that make me smile and giggle like a five year old who just got a bag of candy (from a store, not a creepy old man.) But if there is anything with my story that you have a problem with or a reason you don't like it. Please feel free to tell me what it is and what you think I can do to improve it. I don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive and not things like "I hate this. You ruined it." Because that doesn't help me improve on my skill or my story at all. I will not take your constructive criticism or corrections as flaming me or anything as long as you're nice about it like Gaara-l0ve was. Oh and speaking of Gaara-l0ve, I fixed the problem you noticed with chapter 2. I also fixed any errors I spotted in chapter 4 that might've bugged you guys because I know when I saw them I wanted to rip my hair out. If you see anything else that needs to be corrected, please notify me. Oh and just so you know, all the people who have been suggesting songs, I love your suggestions. A few of you have even gotten me into a new band/singer that I wasn't previously into, just through your suggestion. ****So thanks. And no the chapter I'm needing them for isn't going to become a song fic for those of you who don't like song fics. It's something else that I'm doing, that you have to wait patiently to find out about. ****Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ****Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews. Every time I read a new review I get all happy and have to write more. ****I'll try to update again soon. But for now, I must go to bed. HALEB FOREVER!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything!**

_Buzz._ Hanna grimaced. At least it wasn't the ping of an unknown number. But there was only a handful of people this message could be from and she had a feeling she had to cross her mom off that list. Well Emily was crossed off the list too since Em just sat in the desk behind her. Whoever it was, the conversation was not going to be pleasant, that was for sure.

"Class we have a new student with us today. Everyone, please make Dante Hamilton feel welcome." The students all turned to stare at the new gorgeous tan, blonde, green eyed boy who sat diagonally behind Emily. Well almost all of the students. There was one student who could care less about the new boy, as her eyes were focused on the picture on her phone of the previous new boy.

Hanna stared down at the new unopened message, completely unaware of what was going on around her. She wasn't exactly sure she dared open the text that Caleb had sent her. Would it be angry at her for Hanna had 'supposedly' acted toward Lina? Would he tell her he didn't want anything to do with her anymore? Would it be a good-bye, followed by him leaving her basement vacant? Would he even treat her to a good-bye, or just run out on her like everyone else had? Reluctantly, with a frown in place, Hanna opened the message.

_You okay?_

She wasn't going to answer. No, she couldn't answer. If she said "yes," he would know she was lying and she didn't want to lie to him. If she said "no," he would ask questions and she'd be forced to lie to him anyways. No, she wouldn't answer. So why was she hitting the reply button and typing in "_Why?_" followed with hitting SEND?

_Because that's not like you to act like that to anyone._ His reply made Hanna more angry than she thought she could ever be.

He really thought she did act that way toward Lina? Sure Hanna told her to find her own damn way around school, but that was because Lina was being a bitch to her. Plus, Hanna actually waited for her after second period! True, it was just so no one would think she was being a bitch, but no one knew that. And then she turned it around and ditched Hanna just to make her look bad! Was he really going to believe this Lina bitch over her? Hanna should've just put her phone in the bottom of her purse to get rid of the temptation to reply. Texting while pissed off was about as bad as dialing while drunk, hell it could even be worse. If you're drunk you have an excuse. What excuse was there if you were angry? "That bitch framed me and you're falling for it," hardly made for valuable reasoning.

Hanna took a deep calming breath, well as calming a breath as she could make it, and worded her next text as well as she could without making it seem like she was angry. She didn't want to make the situation worse after all. _Look, I'm just upset about some things._

_ What's going on?_ His concern came across clearly enough in the message that Hanna felt her heart chip just a little. She knew he was going to ask questions. Why did she have to reply? Simple. Because he was Caleb and she lost the ability to ignore him after the first time they kissed. Well, not that she could totally ignore him before they kissed, but things had certainly become more difficult and complex after that. And now she would have to lie.

Her phone let out a ping and she almost let the electronic device slip from her hand in shock. Glancing around her and seeing that no one else had a cell phone out, Hanna grudgingly opened the message.

**Don't even think about telling him our secret. Not unless you want everyone else to know one of yours. –A**

Hanna wasn't all that surprised that A knew she was texting Caleb and what they were texting about. She sighed and closed A's message and opened an new one to send to Caleb.

_I appreciate your concern Caleb, but I'm really not up to talking about it._ Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

_We'll talk later._ It wasn't a question or even a suggestion. He was determined to get answers one way or another.

Though she knew it was all out of concern for her, Hanna found it frustrating. First he believes that Hanna ditched Lina and now he wants to talk about _why_ she 'ditched' her. Was anyone else going to accuse her? A tap on Hanna's shoulder brought her out of her thoughts, and she turned to face Emily.

"What's going on with you and Lina?" Emily whispered.

Hanna sighed. "Nothing."

"What do you mean 'nothing?' Han, you ditched her. That's not like you." Emily's voice was still low but scolding. "_Was_ it because of that Barbie comment?"

"What? No." Hanna protested.

"Are you sure? It was supposed to be a compliment. Granted a weird compliment, but still a compliment." Emily defended.

"Can we just not do this now?" Hanna argued.

Emily frowned and cast a guilty look back to her desk.

"I'm sorry Em, it's just Caleb's already jumping on me for it. I don't think I can handle my best friend jumping on me too." Hanna apologized and turned back around to face the front.

**A/N:**** Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! You all make me smile! I know you guys don't like Lina, and you're wondering what her deal is and why she's not being treated like your typical new student. But don't worry, that will all be cleared up in the next few chapters. Everything will be put in perspective soon. Well dealing with her anyways. I hope you keep reading. I'm posting two chapters tonight because they were going to be posted as the same chapter but upon the suggestion of an anonymous review I broke them up, and the reason I'm not focusing on just HALEB scenes (as much as I love them) is because the main character in my fic is Hanna and while Caleb is a major part of this fic, he's not the only part. Don't worry, you'll get more HALEB scenes coming up soon. And if you stick around long enough, you'll see that Lina gets what's coming to her. You just have to be patient. I consider myself a real writer even when it comes to stories that no one will be reading. I get detailed with every part of the main characters life without stepping over my boundaries (meaning I won't describe their naked bodies or them going to the bathroom. That's just weird.) And everything I write has layers and layers of meanings. (The most prominent meaning that is told in the description and the title is that everything is getting to be too much for Hanna to handle because she has so much going on and she doesn't open up. I see how it can be taken that I'm making her weak, but that's not it. I see Hanna as one of the strongest of the bunch. But I'm a very strong person myself but when a lot of stressful problems just keep building up, I also feel like there's nothing I can do and start to lose it. It's a common human reaction.) Anyways, I don't do anything half-assed so you're not going to get a story from me that is lacking in plot, suspense, drama, romance, or anything like that. I fill every corner with as much sustenance as I can until I feel like the story is going to burst at the seams. I appreciate everyone's reviews and reading their opinions. You guys are the greatest and I couldn't be happier with my story. Thanks again to Tami, my Australian Twin! You're the greatest! I hope everyone continues reading! And I don't see any of your criticism as flaming in anyway. So don't worry, but if you hate my story or think my direction is stupid or whatever than keep that to yourself and just don't read it. It won't hurt my feelings any. I had the direction set out since the beginning so it's not going to change no matter what. I won't kill off my characters or rewrite the story so they're not in there or change their personalities. The point of Lina is that she is over-the-top. I know people like that, hell you probably know people like that and they just may not be bitches. I'm pretty over the top but I'm not always a bitch, but Lina is based off a person I personally know and part of me. Granted I would hate her if I knew her, but that's what she's there for. You see the side of her that Hanna sees, the **_**real**_** side and you see that the side everyone else sees is fake. Asking you to love her would be like asking you to love A or That 70s Show fans to love season 8 or Vampire Academy fans to love Victor or Idk what other examples to use, but I think you get the picture. (That's not to everyone. That's just for the people who think Lina is too over the top and needs to be changed. She has a reason for being like she is. The same people will be saying the same thing about Dante when they really get to know him, but that's how he's supposed to be. He's also based off a guy I knew who acted the same way & wound up getting kicked in the nuts for it.) Don't worry, everything will all start making more and more sense as the story goes on. Anyways, time to post this. The next chapter will be up right after it. Anyways, HALEB FOREVER! (New eppy of PLL tonight! Who else is excited?) Oh and keep sending in your votes & song suggestions please. I don't have enough yet.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything! (Okay, I technically own Lina and Dante, but I would sell them in a heartbeat. & yeah I know that's mean.)**

Hanna stared down at her book and the worksheet in front of her. None of it was making any sense. She'd read the same sentence at least five times and it was still like gibberish to her. Her mind was too focused on how Lina was treating her, what Caleb thought of her, and what A was commanding of her. As soon as Hanna could get behind her locked bedroom door she was going to let out a frustrated scream so loud that it would break the windows. By the time the bell rang, Hanna still didn't have one question answered. She stuffed the paper in her book and followed Emily out of the classroom.

After a quick stop at their lockers, Hanna and Emily met Aria and Spencer in the cafeteria. Hanna tossed her purse at her feet and sat down with a frustrated sigh. The other girls looked at her expectantly.

"So about you and Lina-" Spencer started.

"Speak of the devil." Hanna muttered, her eyes on the doorway as Lina made her way into the lunchroom, and as an extra shock, Mona was at her side.

"What's Mona doing with her?" Aria asked.

"They probably realized they have the same amount of letters in their name and bonded." Hanna was surprised at her own bitter remark.

The ping that sounded from Caleb's jacket pocket made Hanna's heart drop. Could she get any more messages today? Hanna opened the message and had to read it at least five times to make sure it was real.

**I really hate that Lina bitch. She's a distraction from your duties. Speaking of duties: go to the journalism room and ask for the copy of your 5****th**** grade yearbook. Oh, and don't forget to take your Heartbreaker with you. That's an order. –A**

"Hey, where's Caleb?" Hanna looked around and shoved her phone in her purse. "Never mind. I'll find him."

Hanna tossed her purse on her shoulder and stood, bumping into Caleb as he stepped up next to the table. "Oh hey, I was just going to find you."

"I was looking for you too." He answered.

Out of her peripheral view, Hanna could see that Lina was headed straight for them. "Cool, so come on. Let's get out of here."

Okay so that line could've been taken sexual or flirtatious, especially since she grabbed his arm and practically dragged out of the cafeteria, but it was the quickest solution to dealing with the problems Lina would cause. Caleb didn't seem to mind either, as evident by his laughing.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what has you dragging me out to the hall and away from the public eye?" He asked with a single eyebrow raised.

And just like that he had her. Her worries weren't in the front of her mind and she was comfortable once again. If she wasn't currently on a mission from A, she most certainly would've frenched Caleb where they stood. But as soon as she thought of it, her mind started thinking about other things. Would that cement their relationship like it would've earlier? Was she ready for their relationship to become more serious? So many other questions began to follow, but as she looked up into his smiling brown eyes, she realized that didn't matter for the moment. For now, they were just Hanna and Caleb. Friends that had the hots for each other. Friends that indulged in unabashed flirting. And friends that could enjoy those points without letting it complicate things. Unless of course one happened to jump in the shower while the other was naked and all sexy and soaking wet or if one snuck a that relationship talk into their repartee, but that wouldn't happen this time. Especially not the shower part.

"I just wanted you all to myself." Hanna smirked.

"Really?" He let the smirk of his own take over.

"Yeah, the thought of sharing you was just too much." She quipped.

Caleb laughed and shook his head. "So where are you taking me?"

"Uh . . . journalism." She answered as though it was somewhere they went together everyday.

"Um . . . why? That's not really a romantic place to hide me away in." He looked on her in confusion.

"Yeah, well . . . I have to check on something and I could enjoy the company of a strong man accompanying me." She replied just before turning down the hall that lead to the journalism room.

"Why? Are pirates going to be attacking you?" He quizzed.

Hanna smiled and shook her head. "Well there is a mutiny going on in this ship, so I wouldn't put it past them."

Caleb furrowed his brows in question and quietly mused over what she had said.

Hanna glanced at him and let out a small laugh at his thoughtful expression and knocked on the open door to the journalism room before looking inside. Then she froze. Lucas. _That_ was why A had wanted her to bring Caleb along.

"Uh . . . Lucas." Hanna started, not daring to look at the floor.

"Hanna." It wasn't so much of a greeting as an acknowledgement of existence.

"Um . . . you wouldn't happen to have a copy of our 5th grade yearbook in here that I could borrow, would you?" Hanna asked with a nervous smile. "I know that was way back in elementary school, but I figured-"

"We have one copy of it, but you'll need to bring it back by the end of sixth period." Lucas shuffled over to a bookcase and selected a blue hardback book from the top shelf.

"Of course." Hanna glanced to Caleb to see if he caught the awkwardness of the situation.

Caleb, however, was relaxed enough to lean against the doorway and openly stare at Hanna's smooth bare legs. He certainly wasn't helping the circumstances any.

"Thanks." Hanna took the book and motioned for Caleb that they were ready to leave.

"You know Hanna," Lucas started and she paused. "I never would've said it or thought it before, but you're like the new Alison. Especially in light of recent events."

The comment vaguely reminded Hanna of the upset and drunken Lucas at Mona's welcome home/get well party. If she didn't have more self-control she might've snapped at him, but currently she had more pressing matters at hand. Hanna shook her hair off her shoulder and continued walking, avoiding the curious gaze that Caleb directed her way.

Not that far down the hall, Hanna's bag let out faint ping. She closed her eyes, threw her head back, and let out an annoyed grumble. She held the yearbook out to Caleb while she slid her purse off her shoulder. "Can you hold this really quick?"

"Sure. What's going on?" He took the book and watched her dig through her purse.

"Uh . . . nothing. I'm just stressed. That's all." Hanna finally wrapped her hand around the phone and opened the new message.

**You are kind of like Alison. You should be careful or you might have the same fate. But then again, Ali never would've let Lina push her around. –A**

**P.S. Your not-boyfriend comes in real handy, and wearing his jacket gives it that extra special touch that gets you bonus points.**

Hanna frowned at A's dig at her weaknesses and threw the phone back in her purse. When she met Caleb's eyes, she quickly forced a smile but it was too late. He had already seen her reaction. He decided not to push forward though; he didn't think he could handle her shutting him out again. Caleb just had to trust her to open up to him when she was ready. That wouldn't be easy, but she was worth it.

"Can I see it now?" Hanna gestured to the yearbook he held at his side.

"Yeah. What are you looking for anyways?" He held it up so she could take it.

"I'm not exactly sure." Her eyes were on the pages as she flipped through the book. When she saw a flash of red, she stopped and turned back until she came to the page with a bright red circle drawn around a black and white picture. Hanna paled at what she saw. Well _who_ she saw. A younger, heavier version of herself and a younger, geekier version of LINA.

**A/N:**** Bet you didn't see **_**that**_** coming, did you? Oh yeah! Well honestly, I laid clues down throughout the story in previous chapters. Like when Lina told the girls it was nice to meet them when she never actually asked anything about them, their names included. And then later how she knew Aria's name and that her mom was her teacher. The next chapter will go more in detail about this discovery, but I bet you'll have a ton of questions concerning this anyways. If you do have any questions, send them to me via PM or in the reviews and I'll try to make sure they get answered in the next chapter or later in the story. Thanks again to everyone for all their reviews and another special thanks to Tami, my Australian Twin. (I can just imagine the email you're going to be sending to me now! Lol! "WTF? You couldn't let me in on **_**that?" **_**Lol!) I can't wait to read all of your reactions and make your speculations about what went on concerning that pic and our favorite blonde Liar and our least favorite bitch. (She doesn't even get a capitalized letter.) Lol. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update ASAP.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N****: I hope you love this chapter! I loved all the reviews and I loved reading your reactions to that reveal! I'll update as soon as I can. Probably sometime after the new episode tonight or sometime tomorrow. (Because I'll probably be going insane after tonight's episode from an overload of HALEB. Lol. HALEB FOREVER!) Oh keep sending in your suggestions and votes too. And any questions you have about Lina that wasn't cleared up in this chapter. Same with your questions about Dante. I'll try to work in the answers with the future chapters. Thanks again to everyone for their amazing reviews and a special thanks again to Tami, my Aussie Twin! And if you noticed any grammar mistakes in past chapters or this chapter, let me know. I'm going to try to correct them tonight after the new eppy comes on.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything! (You can even buy Lina and Dante when I'm done with them. They come really cheap. Actually, I may just drop them off at the nearest street corner and you can pick them up there for free. If they try to charge you, just throw something at them and drive away.)**

Hanna slammed down the open yearbook on the lunchroom table, her pink polished finger on the circled picture as she slid the book toward her friends. The girls looked to Hanna and then to Caleb, hoping he'd give them some clue as to what was going on, but all he did was shrug. Spencer lifted the yearbook and Emily and Aria crowded around her to see what she was looking at.

"Is that Lina?" Spencer question.

"With you." Emily added with her head tilted to the side to look at the back of the book. "This is our fifth grade yearbook."

"You and Lina were friends in fifth grade?" Aria asked.

"No, we weren't." Hanna stated.

"What happened between you two back then? Did you ditch her to be friends with Ali?" Spencer inquired, ignoring Hanna's earlier statement.

"No. Lina and I weren't friends. Do you think I would forget someone who was my friend if they just moved back from wherever the hell she was? Even if I did ditch her to be friends with Ali, which I didn't because I'm not a bitch, that's kind of impossible to do." Hanna managed to keep her voice level enough so she didn't shout.

Emily took the yearbook from Spencer and flipped through the class pictures. "If she's in here, where's Dante?"

"Dante? Who's that?" Hanna furrowed her brows in confusion.

"He's Lina's twin brother." Emily spoke in an obvious tone. "He's in third with us."

"Oh, the kid that the teacher was rambling on about?" Hanna inquired.

"What were you doing in class?" Aria wondered.

"Texting Caleb." Hanna spoke with enough nonchalance that her friends didn't think anything she was hiding anything.

"Of course." Spencer muttered.

"How could you not notice him? He was staring at you for the entire class period." Emily stated in disbelief.

"Em, you're overreacting. He sits behind me. He was probably just looking at the board." Hanna argued.

"No Han, _I_ sit behind you. He sits two desks back and in the next row over. He even threw his pen in the floor to get your attention in the middle of the class. But you were stuck in your own world so he had to get it himself." Emily clarified, not noticing the bothered look in Caleb's eyes.

"Why didn't you just hand it to him?" Aria questioned.

"Because I didn't want to draw Hanna's attention to him." Emily pointed out.

"What does this Dante guy look like?" Caleb broke into the conversation.

"Uh . . . short spiked blonde hair, green eyes, tall, tan-" Emily answered, still in thought.

"Why do you want to know what he looks like?" Hanna asked warily.

"No reason. Just wondering." He shrugged.

"Oh that's him over there with Lina and Mona." Emily nodded toward the two siblings and Hanna's "friend" in the corner of the cafeteria.

As Hanna's eyes set on Lina memories of that fifth grade picture trickled into her mind.

Recess was Hanna's favorite part of the school day, besides lunch. She headed straight for her usual hangout spot. The jungle gym. It was where she went everyday and climbed all the way to the top. She would sit there and eat the animal crackers that were in her dress pocket. It was the highest point on the whole playground and being at the top always made her feel like the queen. Whereas the real queen, Alison DiLaurentis, hung out near the bottom of the jungle gym amongst a gaggle of girls, all of whom weren't nearly as pretty as her. The strange girl, Aria was on the swing set talking to the swing next to her, which only held a stuffed pig puppet. On the merry-go-round sat the smart girl, Spencer, no one else dared to get on with her while she kept her nose buried in the first volume of War And Peace that she stole from her father's library. And the jock girl, Emily was out in the field with the boys kicking around a ball and seemed to be winning in whatever game they were taking part in. Hanna sighed and started to climb the jungle gym.

She reached the top just as another girl did. Her long black hair was frizzy and her green eyes were hidden behind thick framed glasses. She was scrawny and easily could've been broken if she fell from the height they were at. Hanna felt a pang of jealousy for her size, but shoved it out of her mind and replaced her questioning stare with a hardened one.

"You're in my way." Hanna stated. "This is my spot. I always sit here."

"Can't you share? Just for today?" The girl had sad eyes, like she was begging.

Hanna bit her lip, normally she would refuse. That was her seat. She didn't share. It was like her thrown. Her only chance to be queen. Did Elizabeth share her thrown? No. How about Victoria? No. But Hanna recognized that pathetic, need-to-be-noticed look that was in this girl's eyes. It was the same look Hanna had whenever she looked at herself in the mirror. Maybe she could share her thrown just once.

"Fine. But just for today. Tomorrow, it's just _my_ mountain again." Hanna declared.

"Of course." The girl nodded with a bright smile on her face and plopped down on top of the jungle gym, leaving just enough room for Hanna to sit.

Hanna folded her dress under her legs and sat down next to the girl.

"You're Hanna Marin aren't you?" The girl asked.

"Uh . . . yeah." Hanna turned away and dug her animal crackers out of her pocket.

"I'm Lina Hamilton."

Hanna rolled her eyes. She didn't really care about the girl's name. By the next day, she'd be gone and Hanna would still be the queen of the jungle gym, unless you counted the girl giggling at the bottom.

"Smile!" A person shouted behind a camera just before a flash went off, causing colorful spots to appear before Hanna's eyes.

Hanna blinked away the memory and turned back to her friends.

"You know, if you were friends and you-" Spencer started.

Hanna grumbled and grabbed the yearbook, using her finger as a place holder for the page. "Well if you guys won't listen to me, I'll go have a talk with her myself."

Before they could stop her, Hanna sauntered over to Lina, a determined bitchy smile played over her lips as Lina turned to her with a shaky grin. Hanna stopped without even two feet between them and opened the yearbook to where she was holding it.

"We weren't friends in fifth grade." Hanna announced.

"What do you mean?" Lina glanced around her, shocked that Hanna was confronting her in the middle of the cafeteria.

"I mean. Whatever you have against me from fifth grade. Drop it. It's bullshit. We weren't friends. I let you sit with me once, that didn't make us friends. I didn't ditch you to be friends with Ali. I didn't have any friends in fifth grade. I was a loner. Just because I was nice to you one time, doesn't mean we were friends. So whatever your deal is. Let. It. Go." Hanna slammed the yearbook shut and lowered her voice slightly. "And I know I'm drawing attention to us. That's the benefit of being the Homecoming Queen. One indiscretion doesn't take you out of the league. And oh, Caleb won't hold it against me either because he's too busy checking out _my_ ass. Not yours."

Hanna smirked and shoved the yearbook into Lina's hands. "You'll need to return that to the journalism room by sixth period. Everyone here sees that you have it, so if you don't return it, that means you stole it. And you have a ton of witnesses to it." Hanna pushed past Lina, bumping her shoulder on purpose. Then Hanna paused and turned back to Lina. "Oh, and if you want to knock me down, you're going to have to try harder than that."

Hanna spun back around, after watching Lina's jaw drop open, and headed toward the library. She held her head high and pushed that extra determination in her step as the million eyes on her back made her feel like she was the Queen Bee once again. As soon as she was out of their sight though, her bag let out another haunting ping. Hanna forced her smile to stay in place as she dug her phone out of her bag and opened the new message.

**Shattering boys' hearts, betraying best friends, and destroying people's self-esteem. You're more like Alison than I gave you credit for. -A**


	10. AUTHOR UPDATE: I'm coming back!

**AUTHOR UPDATE:**

I am so sorry to have just took off like I did. I know I've been gone for over a year, and I really don't deserve the out pouring of remarkable love from my loyal fans in the way that I am receiving. Trust me when I say this, it was not of my own volition that I left.

I am offering this explanation and my sincerest apologies.

My mom and I were living with my mom's girlfriend at the time that I'd begun writing this story. Then my mom and her girlfriend split, and we had to move. I lost internet access except through my android phone, and I couldn't find a proper document manager for my phone so I could upload updates. Now though, I am living with my boyfriend of 7 months, and he is a computer techy so we can't live without internet and the sorts.

I wasn't sure if I was going to come back or not because I'm very behind on Pretty Little Liars. I'd been without TV too, but now that I have the internet again, I've been trying to catch up. Through my attempt to catch up, I've fallen in love with the show and its characters again, and my thoughts have occasionally slid to this story hanging out in Limbo. I hate when other authors do that, and I never want to be like them. But I wasn't sure if this story still had its following. I logged on today, and all I see are the reviews and the private messages sending continued support and asking for more.

So . . .

Without further ado . . .

I am here to announce that I am going to continue writing _All At Once_.

I won't be able to update every night like I did before because in my time I away, I also gained two jobs, and I also have to manage my future career as a writer so that means finishing publishable work, plus I'm starting a blog for another story that I am very passionate about and am writing just for fun. So, I will try to update once a week, as I am going to start doing with that blog. I'm going to take a couple of days to read over what I originally wrote and look over my notes and to be sure I remember where I was headed. Afterwards, I'll begin writing and within the next week or two, you will see the newest chapter pop up.

I hope you're all as excited as I am.

Thank you so much for all your support.


End file.
